Gun Shot
by BlueRabbit24
Summary: When lives end too soon, obviously there will be regrets. Yea we understand but regret doesnt KILL. Not like this. Demon sightings, dissapearing rooms, bloody corpses littering the school! WTF! Just can't die in peace anymore.
1. Death, then Life?

**Blue here and the usual thing apply**

_**Italics **_**are thought. I dont not own Angel Beats some other company does :p**

* * *

As they sat in the car, Yuri dying slowly, Otonashi pulled out a gun from his jacket and one out of hers.

"What are you...?" Yuri chokes out.

"There isn't a life without you for me and you...I know damn well the fact God is killing you off without your permission, is agonizing for you. So, I want to help us both out." Otonashi explains.

Yuri simply laughs, high off the stench of death filling the car. She takes the gun and points at Otanishi's head. Otonashi moves the gun to his neck and tilts it slightly upward.

"This is where all you primary functions are. I don't want to lose a single memory of you after passing and if you shoot my heart, I might lose some of the feelings I experienced with you. I can't do that."

"Point your gun at my neck too-." She coughs and shudders. Blood runs down the side of her mouth.

Otonashi holds her once invincible hands delicately, knowing he is helpless to her pain. _God. Explain to me what the hell we did to you. Why can't we be happy?_

They load the gun and prepare it for fire. They look at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Otonashi..how can you be so calm about this..." she whispers. "I don't want to die!" Her tears flow like a river down her cheeks, the sniffles of her pain echo in the quiet car. She coughs loud and blood sprinkles on Otonashi's face.

"Stop speaking! Please, don't do this to yourself!"

When she could speak again, she shatters the calm.

"I don't want to die...I don't." She breathes harder and the tears come faster. "Not again. Death matters here...and I...just can't kill you."

"I...don't want to die either." He laughs a dry humorless laugh. His breath shudders and his hand tighten around the gun. His last life line.

"Then live." She said weakly but her eyes were strong-willed, like they always have been.

"If you don't kill me, I will commit suicide before the day is over." He states.

"I know, but it was worth a shot." She laughs full of humorous and life.

It was so ironic in Otonashi's eyes. His heart beating strong, his life long awaiting him and she, the one who is going to be dead within the hour, is the one still full of life. He joins her in her laughter, not because anything was funny but because the world was so fucked up. Completely insane, bonkers and out of whack or maybe it was finally because he was at his breaking point.

"I love you Yuripi." He says finally.

"I love you too, Otonashi." She replies.

Death's madman laughter still echoed in the car as the guns fired their bullets.

* * *

When Otonashi opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful sunset overlooking a high school. There were girls running across a track and other after school practices. He scruched his eyebrows together and thought hard yet, he couldn't remember a thing. An odd sense of deja vu settles in his gut.

_This place looks familiar_. He heads toward the school to ask where he was at, but no one gave him a direct answer. All the authority figures seemed busy so he went to the principles office to get some answer. The minute he pulled on the door something huge hits him, flinging out the window like a rag doll. As soon as he came to he came to, a young looking girl with white hair speaks to him.

"You are dead and this is the afterlife." she says

_Why is she messing with me?_"That's bullshit. Jeez, you could have at least pretended not to know like the other kids."

" I'm not lying. You really are dead." she says with humor in her eyes.

He quickly gets up and glares at her. "This isn't funny. How can you just mess with someone like this." he spat at her.

"Ask the right people and they will tell you the same thing." .

"That's because it's a stupid prank that the whole school is in on!"

"Why would the whole school go through the trouble of pulling a prank on you?

"The prove it smartass! Prove that I'm already dead!"

"_Hand sonic.._" She says.

Suddenly her hand turns into a blade and she runs toward him with a smile. He tries to move but her blade pierces him through his chest before he had the chance. He hears her soft laughter dance to his ears, as time slows down and the world becomes out of focus.

"Just like when we first met."

The world faded to black for him, but for her it just got brighter. She carries him to the infirmary and watched him silently. A green haired guy walks in the room and gazes at Otonashi.

"Hey Kanade, So he is back huh..?"

"Him and Yuripi were the last ones of the group ro have arrrived. Do any of the others remember their trials here?"

"No, they are all clueless as to to where they are, who they are and how they got here. The only thing they remember is us being a group of friends."

"This is bad. Why are we all back here?"

"Because we died."

Kanade shakes her head and shows a rare expression of worry. "No Naoi. We all died and came back here within the same hour and no one, but us remembers the whole story. Also, the NPC's have been spreading strange rumors of doorways to hell and dissapearing rooms."

"The NPC's are always spreading rumors. That one is no different."

"If it is then why do I feel so scared?"

Naoi shakes his head and waves it off. "You worry too much. That's probably why your hair is white."

When Naoi shuts the door behind him he pulls up his sleeve, revealing large deep scars running down his arm. He shivers and walks down the hallway trying to figure out how the he was going to sleep tonight with those wounds.

* * *

**And there is the first chapter! I've been just spitting out stories, lately...aww well! I've looked at the traphic graph for Role Play and 44 views in one day! im excited lol. **

**Angel: Why is he with Yuri?**

**Blue: Because i want it that way sweetie.**

**Angel: *pouts***


	2. Who, and Why?

**Since all these people started favoriting and reviewing this story I figured I had to give a chapter. Honestly I was about to delete and/or keep it frozen until further notice (probably never). So to my faithful fans who pulled me out of the darkness I give you...THIS CHAPTAH!**

* * *

"Oh my God I'm dead. I'm not dead. I'm can't be dead. Please be a prank..." Otonashi says as he pulls up his red shirt.

His pale stomach is dyed red but has no scars. He pulls down his shirt and chuckles to himself. Then throws his head back and laughs hysterically.

"It was not a prank." Angel says. Her face toward the window.

Otonashi's laughter stops abruptly and his face drops. He glares at her and throws off the covers.

"So wanna stab me some more?" He says.

Finally Kanade looks at him with clear eyes. The wind from the open window sends her hair into a white halo.

"I'm sorry for that and other time... In fact...I'm sad your here."

Her hair settles around her shoulders. Her eyes look at him with infinite sadness.

"What other time?" He whispers. _She's sorry I'm here?_

"This is a nice breeze." She comments as she gets up.

"Wait!"

She closes the door behind her. Otonashi scratches his head and looks out the window. He tries to remember what his life was, who he was. All that came up was "Name: Otonashi".

"So...I'm dead, can't remember anything but my own name, got stabbed and killed, now I'm back alive and its a nice day outside..." he mumbles.

No matter how man times he rearranges it in his head or says It out loud, it still makes no sense. Neither does this sense deja vu. He shakes with a contained scream.

"Seems legit." He finally sighs.

_Still I didn't think I'd be going to high school in the afterlife.._ He puts on the uniform set beside him while looking out the window. He looks past the track field to the woods beyond.

The deep dark woods. Somehow to Otonashi, it didn't fit into the whole high school image. _Sure there are schools with forests around them, but...the woods look too dark...too-_

"So is there a pretty girl out there or something?"

Otonashi jumps and faces the newcomer. His blue hair shines and violet eyes stare back at him in confusion...with something else.

"No I was...Yea." Otonashi says.

"I heard you had quite a run in with Tenshi." He says.

"Who?"

"White hair, blank stare almost no sense of humor." He says.

"Oh...Yea. She's crazy. So...Who the hell are you?" Otonashi asks.

He simply walks over and leans in close. Otonashi backs up and looks around.

"Are you gay?"

He walks in closer,causing Otonashi to fall into the bed. The boy's evil smile rips across his face and a knife is being toyed with in his hand.

"Calm down dude, it was a joke!" Otonashi yells while backing up the head board of the bed.

The boy throws the knife into his chest and pounced on the bed. A scream rips out if his throat as he desperately tries to pull it out. _Shouldn't I have passed out by now..?_

"Are you crazy!?" Otonashi screams.

The boy grabs the hilt of the blade and squeezes Otonashi' s hand in an iron grip. The boy's chilling smile growing impossibly large. Honestly, it was the only thing he could see through the red. The boy slowly, painfully drags the knife down his torso.

"Selamat datang di dunia baru" he hisses gleefully.

NPC Pov

She walks down the hallway focusing on her steps. _Don't look up._ Shadows twisted around her, brushing her own. She jerks her head up, refusing to face any other direction. _Don't look down._

The hallways get darker until the hands in front of her becomes her extended shadow. Sweat drops from her like bullets as she sprints down the hall into a empty room.

She ducks underneath the window as bloodlust passes the door. Her pants echo into the quiet hall. She remembers her time here while tears flood down her face.

Red eyes appear before her lighting up her brown hair and eyes into a bloody red. Her mind could hold only one sentence. "My name is Kokoro Kazami. Avenge me."

Yuri POV

A cold breeze rolls through the forest and ruffles her red violent hair. Her green eyes gazing at the forest. With sigh she looks at the sky and stands up. Flecks of memory appear and fade like rolling waves. None of them stick.

"Was I here before?" She sighs into the air.

She sits on her knees and looks over the railing of the roof. _(t must be a good 30 ft off the ground..._ A part of her wanted to jump but a bigger part warned her not to.

She stands up and walks over to the roof door. Her hand reaches in front of her and almost touches the door when a blood curdling scream rebounds from the other side.

Her eyes widen and she rips the door open. A corpse at the bottom of the stairs flashes into her face. Her shredded skin reveals strips of bone in various places, her rancid, heavy breath blasting in her face.

The corpse raises it's eyes and mouths "don't scream, run." Then the corpse fell to her feet. Darkness and bloodlust rise up quickly swallowing the corpse. Yuri slams the door and watches the darkness swallow the door.

She turns around as it surrounds her feet and sprints toward the only exit. She jumps over the railing and propels herself off the rooftiles. Laughter trails after her and whispers fill her hearing.

10 feet from the ground, she hears a final message, louder than the whispers.

Welcome to Hell.

* * *

**Thank you for staying by my side and reading this you rock! and to keep the story going please review. Oh the Selamat datang di dunia baru means Welcome to the new world.**


	3. Falling Girls and Masochists?

**Hey guys! Got a review from Uncanny X Fan and decided to post this. I almost forgot about the story lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and special shout out to Uncanny b/c you motivated me to finish it!**

* * *

Otonashi sat up screaming and clutching his torso. With shaking hands, he slowly lifts up his shirt. No scars...no scars? He breathes heavily and runs his hands through his hair, both slick with sweat. He curls his hands into a tight fist. He does it again and again to get rid of his nightmare and get a grip on the situation.

"My name is Otonashi. My life ended two days ago. I'm dead. I met a girl who had to prove it to me. Her name is...is... I don't think I ever asked her name." He accounts.

He tries to think back. Her face is there bright and clear, before it twists into that blue haired demon. He told him her name, but after what he did, he seems unreliable. His breath comes in pants and he clutches the covers. _I wish she were here.. I trust her, strangely._

Cold air fills the room and darkness seeps into the edges of his vision. He stays perfectly still until it all passes him. After a while he lets out a breath. _I have to get out of here._

He jumps out of the bed and slams the door behind him. At first, he cringed at the loud noise. He slams it again and revels in it. He slams and slams and slams until he feels content. The control makes him feel normal again. No one came to check out the noise. He looks around in dismay and walks down the empty halls. _God this is creepy, a school is **full** of people!_

"I really hope it's just people avoiding me..." He mumbles.

He stops at a door with a strange odor erupting from it. Once he touches the doorknob, he decides against it and walks toward a window. Out of the newly opened window, a fresh breeze rolls in. The more he stuck his head out of the window the louder SOMETHING became.

He walks on the narrow ledge and grips the edge of the window. He looks up and sees a body hurtling toward him. Shock, kept him still, until bright blue startled eyes framed by violet hair stare at him. He whips out his hand and grabs her leg. The hand gripping the window becomes more and more sweaty.

She looks at him in fear. The strangest thing comes out of her mouth.

"Are you crazy?!"

He looks at her in irritation. Seconds tick by and his hand shakes with exhaustion.

"Yes."

They both plummet towards the ground. Blue and white stripes are the last thing he sees.

**Hinata POV**

He stares at the two of the idiots who decided to jump off a roof together. Luckily, it wasn't at a fatal height, only just over six feet. He sighs and runs his hands throughout his blue hair.

"So anyone have any ideas to wake them up? It's been a day." He says.

A girl with red hair starts strumming her guitar.

"We could splash cold water on them." Yui suggests.

"That would be rude." Ooyama cuts in.

"This is stupid." Shiina mumbles.

"Shh! They're waking up!" Yui screeches.

The orange haired boy woke up chanting a prayer. The violet haired girl woke up like she couldn't believe she's here. The boy glances at the girl and his face pales. He jumps out of the chair and stares at the people in the room. Like we'd all attack him or something. Then his eyes rest on Hinata, his face resembling that of a ghost.

"Your...that..." He whispers.

"You're the pervert!" The girl yells as she drop kicks the boy.

"Ow! I saved your life, I wasn't thinking about anything like that!" He yells.

"Why didn't you grab somewhere else?!"

"When a girl jumps of a goddamn roof I don't think 'What would her undies look like?' I think 'Is this chick crazy!' Why we're you jumping off a building in the first place?!"

She hesitates and pales up. He turns toward Hinata with hate and fear in his eyes. Hinata looks at him and backs up.

"IS EVERYONE HERE CRAZY?! Girls stabbing people an-and jumping off the roof!" He yells and looks at her.

Dudes greeting and murdering you like it's normal! Why can't I remember anything by my name? How did I die and end up here?" He shouted while he glares at Hinata.

Everyone freezes up and stares at him.

"What? Dude I never-" Hinata starts.

Hinata puts his hand on his shoulder. He freezes up and stumbles away.

"Don't touch me! I want answers!" He demands.

"Otonashi calm down." A white-haired girl says as she walks in.

"Who are you?" The girl who fell asks.

"My name is Kanade." She says.

"You're the girl who stabbed me and told me I was dead." The orange haired boy says.

Tension fills the room and everyone glances at one another, then at the strange homicidal girl. The white-haired girl steps forward and put her hand on his shoulder. He doesn't flinch.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you." She says.

"It's okay, I was kind of asking for it. I'm sorry for not asking your name." He says cautiously while looking in her eyes.

She shakes her head and removes her hand from his shoulder. He visibly relaxes. _He's a weird one... _Hinata scratches his head and sighs.

"Well you both had a nasty fall. We picked you up and helped you heal. Your welcome." He quips.

**Yuri POV**

Yuri looks at Kanade, a feeling of anger rising in her. Not quite anger but...jealousy? _Why would she feel that way I just met the pervert two seconds ago. Or two days, or however long we've been unconscious._

"How long were we out." Yuri barks out.

"About a day." The blue haired guy sighs.

Kanade leaves the room and that pervert gives a pathetic and helpless look at the door even after she's been gone for a while. Yuri looks at him all the while. Then she smiles.

"I finally get it!" She yells out in excitement.

Everyone looks at her like she is unstable but indulges her anyway. Yuri felt her cheeks burn slightly. _Why would I care what they thought?_

"You're a masochist aren't you?" She announces with a pointed finger at the guy who saved her.

"SAY WHAT?!" He booms but nobody notices it.

"Now that I think about it..." Pinky starts.

"He was ok with the GIRL who stabbed him..." The redhead continues with realization dawning on her face.

"Whoah." That gothic girl in the corner whispers, obviously .

"The GUY-" a plain guy babbles.

"Didn't stab him." The blue haired guy cuts in.

"Wasn't OK...oh my gosh you are a masochist!" Pinky finishes with smile.

"No! I'm not I swear!" Orange pleas.

"Whatever floats your boat." The blue haired guy mumbles with a devious smirk.

"No! It's just that. She's been the kindest to me so far." He rambles.

"So you like her?" Pinky interjects.

"No!" Yuri blurts out.

"Someone's jealous." The red-haired girl smirks.

"No! I don't care about that idiot." She stammers.

"It's an upgrade from pervert." The orange haired guy cuts in.

"Yup" the plain guy agrees.

"Guys! We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Hinata." The blue haired guy says.

"Name's Yui." Pinky says.

"My name is Ooyama." The plain guy says.

"Shiina." The gothic girl states her face back in a cool expression.

"And I'm Iwasawa. Welcome to our little gang." The redhead finishes with a strum of her guitar.

"I'm Yuri."

"Otonashi." The guy beside her says.

"Yui, Iwasawa, Ooyama, Otonashi, Hinata and Shiina. Right?" Yuri recounts.

"Yup." Hinata affirms with a smile.

"So. About me killing you." Hinata starts.

"I know. You didn't do it." Otonashi sighs.

"Then why accuse me?" Hinata says.

"You look exactly the same as that demon, but your character is different. Still, just looking at you is horrible." He states.

"Um thanks?" Hinata frowns.

"I had something similar too. It's why I jumped off the roof. To escape it." Yuri echoes.

"_Really now, Girl did you think that you could escape it that easy?" _A voice crackles in her head.

"Stop..." She whispers while clutching her head.

"_This isn't a game of tag! It's real and deadly, get out of here as fast you can._" The ghost girl's voice says.

"No.."

"_Mine..Your soul is mine._" The voice admonishes with delight.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yuri screams.

Adrenaline and fear thumps with each beat of her heart. When she opens her eyes she sees a blade fly through the window in her direction. About a million eyes bore into her as she was close enough to see her reflection in the blade.

* * *

**Alrighty so that was chapter three of this fantastical story. I can already tell its gonna be a long one.**

**Yuri: SO when am I gonna be leader again?**

**Blue: Soon darlin soon**

**Otonashi: So any scenes in here that should bump up the rating?**

**Blue: Maybe, although imma have to have a friend write it if I decide to. I can't imagine y'all doing things like that.**

**Ooyama: Will Mabu Tofu have a role in this film?**

**Blue: What?**

**Ooyama: Sorry wrong person *laughs***

**Blue: Alrighty then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
